Galaxian Explosion
WIP: Galaxian is currently working on this. "WIP" stands for Work in Progress. Okay, I'll stop making fun of you now. :) And yes, I decided to write this in boring third person perspective. Galaxian Explosion was a SAMBer and WoFMBer who joined in the year of 2018, staying until the forums were removed in March-April of 2019, and is a wiki member active on the CoI, CC, GGaD, and Scholastic Forums Wiki. He was known for signing his posts with "-Galaxian Explosion-", "-Galaxian-", and sometimes (very rarely) "-Galaxy-". He is known for being over-serious about grammatical errors, having a lot of weird ideas, long posts (especially on RPs), and being over-detailed on forms. He is a writer who writes too much and has too many ideas, yet is unsure of his own writing; an artist who draws everything and highly dislikes looking at his own work after a minimum interval of 3 hours; an athlete who somehow manages to injure himself a lot; a martial arts practitioner; and a musician who writes/composes songs, sings, and plays instruments. He was probably one of the youngest, if not the youngest, on both MBs as an active member. Aliases *Galaxian *Galaxican (common misspelling) *Galaxain (common misspelling) *Galxian (commonly misspelling) *Galaxy (only on the SAMB to avoid confusion) *Space Cadet (by Kodah) *GalaxE (by Jokester) *Galaxy Boy (by Joker, Ray, and Jade) *Gal-Splosion (by Black, 10/31/18) *Ex/Gal (by Ari; Galaxian doesn't like these nicknames, so please don't call him that) *Oh Great GalaxE (by Drago in the comments, on November 3, 2018) *Snoplaxian Snoplosion (by Samurai, 11/30/18) *Galaxboi (by LivVirtual, 12/01/18) *Crablaxian Crabplosion (by Samurai) *"Brat"/"Boy" by GGaD!Kokumajutsu *"Gakusei" by GGaD!Kenshin *"Otokonoko" by GGaD!Fallon RPs Participated In (as of March 2019) *"Incomplete" by Galaxian Explosion *"Oathbound Oppression" by Tiger *"Opal Academy" (OA, a FWRP) by Thunder (may or may not have been forgotten) *"Birthright" by Ari (inactivity) *"The Lost Ones" by Dawn (inactivity) *"Artistics" by Thunder (inactivity) *"Returning Home" by Cain (inactivity, limited forms) *"Opal Academy" OA by Thunder (was forgotten, which led to inactivity. Galaxian's POV was the last one on that RP) *"Future of Erdas" by Cyclone (inactivity) *"Starlight, Starbright" by Unicorn *"Forgotten" by Unicorn *"Children with Horrible Pasts" by Grey *"Still Alive" by Rune *"Forgotten" by Starlight (remind Galaxian to never name a RP "Forgotten", it seems to be too punny) *"Doomsday Date" by Random *"Warriors of the World" by Tiger *The Zodiac University (TZU, a FWRP) by Lost *"Spirit Animals Roleplay" by Echo *"Neoma" by Gleam *"Children of Ichor" (CoI, a FWRP) by Necromancer Active *"Gods, Goddesses, and Deities" (GGaD, a FWRP) by Bengal *"Color Coded" (CC, a FWRP) by Rune Biography Galaxian played the Spirit Animals Game first, before using the same username, scarletdragon3016, to make his first post on the SAMB on June 11, 2018. For a relatively long time, about half a month to a month, he was only known as Scarletdragon, or Scarlet Dragon. He officially introduced himself to the SAMBers on June 29, 2018. On July 4th, he signed a post with "Galaxian", but only briefly, and does not do this consistently. The following day (July 5th), he signs a post with "-Galaxian Explosion-" for the first time, then does it the next day, therefore confirming his new nickname. However, his signature on posts remained unconfirmed, and alternated between the use of dashes, sometimes both, sometimes not, one dash on a side, or not signing at all. On July 11, 2018, he takes on the nickname Galaxian Explosion officially for the SAMB by signing "-Galaxian Explosion-", or one of his nicknames embedded within dashes (Galaxy, Galaxian) as his signature on a post. He signed "Galaxy" for the first time on July 14. On July 15, Galaxian Explosion decided to only sign his full nickname for serious/official posts requiring it, so he signs "-Galaxian-" and uses it consistently. On a post (the date being unknown), Jokester addresses Galaxian as GalaxE, and he considers it an official nickname. She still continues to use it, so it's clearly still official. On September 21, 2018, Seeker uses a new nickname for Galaxian, though she had already used it prior to this date, on Wattpad. He reached 1,000 stars on November 9th, 2018, exactly "1 month and 2 days away" from his half-SAMB anniversary. He reached 2,000 stars on December 18th, 2018. There was a page wipe in January, after the 1st. He reached 3,000 stars on January 16th, 2019. He reached 4,000 stars sometime mid-February, 2019. As of the closing of the forums, March 29, 2019, whereabouts, Galaxian had 93 pages of posts on the SAMB, 135 pages of posts on the WoFMB, and 5,007 stars, reaching 5,000 after posts were closed. He is now on the GGaD Wiki, the CoI Wiki (sometimes), CC Wiki, and the Scholastic Forums Wiki (this one ;). However, he is unable to access both Home Base and Newsfeed at this time, and hope that others remember him, as well as Discord, which died. Signatures Galaxian went with a basic signature at first, then added in a color scheme, composed of various shades of blue (the basic shades of them on the SAMB). This was notably, on July 22, 2018, for a special signature dedicated to the deceased, which was the first time he embedded his nickname into his signature. Only July 26, he changes his signature, and uses color fade in it for the first time; this time, with a color scheme of blue, violet, black, and yellow to represent himself. On September 9th, 2018, Galaxian saw a post on the WoFMB that upset him greatly, and changed his signature to a gray-violet color scheme; this signature, thankfully, did not go through due to the glitch at the time (which restricted the editing of signatures that day). On September 10th, he reached 500 stars and resumed to his usual color scheme with another signature, but changed it again on September 11th, where he includes his unofficial gang on the signature briefly. (This signature did not go through.) Galaxian's final signature will be posted: WiP Nicknames/Titles Betrothed by the Omnipresent GalaxE (Ask to be removed if you do not want your name here) Fallon: Fawwon, Oneesan, Fallon-san, Fallon-sama (GGaD) Nollaf: Rune: Kodah: Koffee Lahash/Samurai: GGaD!Kenshin: GGaD!Kokumajutsu: (long list, WiP) GGaD!Vixey: Vexy GGaD!Necromancer: Nanobot, GGaD!Chan/Enchanted: Chan-chan GGaD!Whyatt: Why Camus: Ca-meow CC!Rai: Smirkster TBD TBD Gang See Galaxian's Gang. Galaxian MAJOR WIP Note that this version of Galaxian combines his SAMB/WoFMB persona, as well as his GGaD form, as he is essentially the same person in all of these. Galaxian may be working on an actual character in a stroy, so there may be another persona in this as well. Name Galaxian Explosion Alias(es) Galaxian, Galaxy, GalaxE, Galaxy Boy, Space Cadet, etc. Age (Unaging) 8 Species Unknown; Former SAMBer/WoFMBer Status Currently Active on various wikis; Wandering in another universe Appearance Galaxian has scarlet red eyes that are round and wide in length, but otherwise relatively narrow in height, and are rounded at the edges. Sometimes, at the turn of his head, golden or silver slashes will be revealed at the side of his pupils. The color of his eyes changes occasionally, though this is abnormal. He has a crease above both eyes, resulting in a “double eyelid”, however, the right is usually deeper than the left, and more prominent. He has no creases under his eyes under any normal circumstance due to him not needing to sleep. Galaxian also has long and thick eyelashes for some reason, especially on the top. His face is heart-shaped, almost oval, boyish, and somewhat rotund, especially because his cheekbones are a bit lower than average, which is somewhat due to his age. He also has midnight black hair, but instead of the usual black and white effect like usual, it shows many silver streaks when light shines on it. It is as long as his mid-hip and he usually lets it fall back. It is normally straight but it will grow curly at the ends in some situations, such as under stress. Usually his hair falls slightly onto his shoulder and curls around his face slightly. He also has long bangs that fall over his eyes a lot, and hide most of his eyebrows. However, he tucks in behind his ears, so both of his ears are visible. His eyebrows, though not usually visible, have a prominent arch. The bridge of his nose is also somewhat high, and his lips are rather prominent in color, with a slight red-pink tinge. He has a moderately dark skin complexion, but naturally leaning towards the paler side. He appears to be around the human age of seven, looking to be very young, small, and short, according to that age. He wears no weapons or anything threatening on him. Galaxian is unable to physically age. His build looks skinny, however, has moderate muscle hidden in his physique. He usually wears clothes with all-light color scheme, or all-dark color scheme; for instance, all white, or all black, or all gray, with some splashes of color. His clothes are usually fitted so he can move easily, or surprisingly, even suitable for combat/training. He likes to wear clothes fit for exercise, meaning he does not like wearing formal suits, unless it's a truly special occasion requiring it, such as a concert; even then, any suits limiting his movement, he will not wear. He is especially picky about fancy footwear, and prefers to wear tennis shoes or boots with little heels most of the time. Usually he wears either all dark colors or all light colors, though he does not like wearing brown as most of the color of his outfit (unless footwear, in which it must be a good-looking shade of brown), and he basically refuses to wear pink (any shade will never do). Most notably, he dresses like a person from ancient times, or from an anime. Specifically, he dresses like a general or warrior. As one can probably tell from reading this, he has little to no fashion vocabulary and therefore does not know how to describe his own clothing preference. Galaxian has a set of armor he has never been seen in, weapons he has never been seen wielding, and a golden aura that increases the temperature of the area around him. Color Schemes/Preference Blue, violet/purple, golden/bright yellow, black, and red generally represent him; he has no negative preference with all colors, unless with clothing (see above). Personality Galaxian seemingly has a pretty random personality, or at least in his actions, thoughts, and speech. He can be very talkative, immature, and unobservant. Sometimes he likes to be purposely annoying to certain entities; it seems he is usually intentionally annoying to beings whom can be considered evil. Otherwise, if he is annoying, it is unintentional. Overall, he is contrasting and ironic. For instance, he can be stubborn, but is usually creative with his thinking. He can also be ignorant at times, and observant at other times. He can skip over obvious details, or be so analytical and evaluative of mere details it would become annoying. Galaxian can be naïve and incredulous. He sometimes neglects to realize some things, and can be daring to the point of recklessness, for instance doing something that takes a larger risk than most would want to take. Sometimes, though, Galaxian’s personality doesn’t match with his physical age, and he acts older than he looks, though still usually with a combination of that and immaturity. He isn’t fearful of most things like someone else would possibly expect him to be, such as “scary” creatures, death scenes (though he’ll be bothered by the concept of death in it), et cetera. When someone makes a life threat towards him personally, he doesn’t seem to mind. This can even stem into creepiness, which seems to reflect that he, like some children, says unintentionally creepy things. Galaxian endeavors to be polite, fair, and friendly towards everyone, especially if it has to do with life. Overall, the young boy is caring to all others, and this stems from his very consciousness. He will protect someone he cares for. He will also overdo things when trying to take care of someone else. Galaxian is very loyal to others in general, specifically those he cares about. This results in an inability to lie to those he trusts. He would do anything to protect others. Even with those whom don’t like him as much, and those he tries to annoy, Galaxian will still care for their wellbeing on various levels. On the other hand, Galaxian is surprisingly good at lying and deception, though he prefers not to use this ability of his. He tends to use it a lot in tactical strategy. Galaxian has a lot of innocence, and with that, inexperience and naivety. He prefers to stay away from battlefields, however, if he is fighting, he will not go to the point of killing them (most of the time). He may even help those on the opposite side if they are wounded, which is fine and dandy, except for the fact the other entity may not actually be grateful. However, though he likes to keep a positive and realistic outlook on everything, Galaxian will become serious in situations that call for it in comparison to his usual playful personality, and this attitude is always frightening. One of the worst case scenarios anyone can see this god in is him preparing for battle. He likes to help others and will solely blame himself if something goes wrong. He is usually confident of himself, and can be very independent. In spite of being able to work and discuss with others, he works best alone with some specific tasks. Whether he is outgoing or aloof depends on what situation he is in and what people he is interacting with. Nonetheless, he always likes to smile and talk with others. He is very analytical and persistent, and usually does things with vigor and energetic/enthusiastic attitude. He is a perfectionist, and gets things done, usually overdoing things/overachieving, though to say he is (always) organized would be laughable. When he wants to, Galaxian can be very thoughtful. He will think about possible consequences going into the future, options, decisions’ impacts, et cetera. He has a pretty good memory and he enjoys challenges, never minding having to think more. He also talks cryptically at times, though it’s usually unclear whether it’s intentional or unintentional. He has an overactive imagination that results in some pretty weird thoughts, usually humorous if he expresses it to other people. In fact, he tends to think humorous thoughts when he’s not supposed to, resulting in strained effort in trying not to laugh. He values life a lot, and will mourn the deceased, no matter whether or not he knew the person/people who passed in question. This can backfire when someone disrespects the deceased or says something disrespectful regarding any subject concerning death, and especially if they cause death. All the above mentioned will likely result in Galaxian changing his personality and lashing out. He does not like hurting anything or anyone, and thus refrains from fights and violence of any kind in general. Though he is far from being a normal human child, Galaxian seems like one. Deep down, he hates being alone and can quickly become petty and/or peevish. Likes Reading, drawing, writing, thinking, hiking, sports, running, martial arts, typing, creativity, originality, discussions, debates, literature, civility, justice, etc. Dislikes Procrastinating, due dates, page limits (minimum), dullness, boredom, arguments, most video games, cheaters, lag, doing nothing, use of profanity, getting interrupted, the filter getting stuck, having to wait for extended periods of time, misunderstandings, etc. Habits Galaxian tends to stay on the defensive and not go onto the offensive, unless deemed necessary. He prefers using civil methods and thinking to get through tough situations. However, if someone insults him, he is quick to insult back. He has an odd sense of humor, and does not always succeed in making good puns and jokes. When something bad happens, Galaxian has a weird tendency to not be able to cry when he feels like it, thus making him seem uncaring when he's not. Galaxian tends to turn everything into a debate and he is really bad at comforting others, being awkward as he is. He is also socially awkward at parties/large gatherings. Powers Galaxian is majorly OP. Some of his powers are: *Cosmokinesis: The power to manipulate all cosmic forces. Galaxian can create, shape, and manipulate cosmic energies to produce nearly any effect he wants, including the molecular restructuring and transmutation of matter, the manipulation of matter across space and time, the creation of force fields, the creation of inter-dimensional portals and vortices, telekinesis, and cosmic awareness. He can call upon the comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, moons, planets, nebula, quasars, and dark matter, and can generate stellar winds, solar flares, cosmic storms and invoke meteor showers. -> Astronomical Object Manipulation: Galaxian is capable of creating, shaping, and manipulating celestial/astronomical objects, such as comets, meteors, asteroids, planets, stars, constellations, moons, nebulas, galaxies, black holes, suns, voids, white holes, et cetera. -> Cosmic Attacks: Galaxian can release/use cosmic energy to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc., from huge rays of pure energy that can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them. He mostly uses this power in the form of cosmic balls, beams, blasts, bolts, waves, vortexes, and zaps (the last one is mainly to annoy people). -> Cosmic Projection: If needed, Galaxian can project an image of himself to others, even if it is across space and time. -> Cosmic Constructs -> Cosmic Element, Energy, and Space Manipulation -> Cosmological Force Manipulation -> Cosmic Telepathy: Galaxian is capable of reading/sensing, communicating with, and/or affecting minds on a cosmic scale. However, he has to activate this ability to use it, as it is a larger variation of telepathy, and he always avoids doing so. Techniques: Astrokinetic Combat—Galaxian fuses together physical combat skills with cosmic energy. However, as powerful as this makes him, this is extremely hard to control with precision. This is one of the techniques he needs work on. Cosmic Aura—Galaxian surrounds himself with cosmic energy, though when he activates this, it’s hard to shut off. Cosmic Teleportation— Galaxian can transport himself, others, and objects anywhere in the universe, and is potentially able to teleport massive objects such as planets, stars and even galaxies, thought he avoids doing this because 1) It disrupts balance, and 2) It’s practically a suicidal move by him if he were to do so. Cosmokinesis requires much control, which Galaxian appears to have not completely mastered. He is still working on distance, mass, and precision of this power, and training to prevent the many side-effects. In fact, if he overdoes this, he will definitely face consequences he won't be able to undo. *Atomic Destruction/Creation/Manipulation: Due to everything within the Cosmos being constructed at atomic level, Galaxian is able to destroy, create, and manipulate atoms. This results in a wide range of powers going under it, including: -> Elemental Creation/Manipulation -> Teleportation Galaxian is able to teleport himself, and others, if he tries, including out of dimensions. -> Telekinesis -> Telepathy -> Power-scaling -> Real Flight/Levitation -> Force Field Projection -> Spatial Manipulation -> Dimensional Creation -> Aura Galaxian, as an offense, tends to concentrate his aura around his body or part of the body. -> Portal Creation -> Energy Projection -> Attack Reflection -> Meta Matter Manipulation *(From GGaD) Loyalty Overall, Galaxian uses this creatively, and very rarely uses one form twice. -> Loyalty Pledge: Galaxian has only demonstrated this power once, but it seems to be that he gives his blessing proclamation to something or someone, upon the basis of loyalty. -> Loyalty Telepathy: The strength of the connection is based on whether or not Galaxian had telepathically communicated with that person or not; as telepathy requires trust. He used this once, against the illusion of a double Fallon. This also means he cannot telepathically communicate with someone he doesn't trust, which is good for determining, again, clones, illusions, and such. * 6th/7th/8th Sense User -> Light speed maneuvering -> Healing/Regeneration: Galaxian can only heal himself with no doubt; for others, he has mentioned that with different sources of power, he could possibly harm them even more instead of aid them. -> Instinctive Reaction * Power of Mind -> Thinking: Being analytical and evaluative helps Galaxian make sense of what is going on and potential solutions, et cetera. It also helps with annoying/insulting others when need be. -> Annoying Beings in General: Galaxian excels at annoying others both intentionally and unintentionally. He could probably annoy a rock if he tried. -> Learning: Galaxian also has the ability to learn a technique/power/ability after seeing/observing it once. However, do not confuse this with stealing the ability; he merely learns it, and then he has the power to change it as needed to suit his own abilities. * (From GGaD) Life Galaxian can create life and take it away, though he has never used this latter ability, since "he is not the god of death". He is also able to sense life threats, especially massive ones, and ones to himself as well. He can also sense others' life presence, and identify them and their location, though this is hard when there are a lot of people, and he commonly uses this to pinpoint one person. * Mind Control Negation/Invulnerability to Mind Control Galaxian also has the ability to learn a technique/power/ability after seeing/observing it once. However, do not confuse this with stealing the ability; he merely learns it, and then he has the power to change it as needed to suit his own abilities. Thus far, he has yet to demonstrate this power. You could say it's like his trump card of sorts, though all the powers he has can be considered "trump cards". Abilities/Skills *Weapon Mastery *High Intelligence (as with other SAMBers/WoFMBers) *Martial Arts *Stealth Mastery *etc. Utilizations While Fighting & in Battle *Equipment/Weapons: Galaxian tends to use his hands, arms, and legs most of the time for fighting, however, he is capable of using many other weapons, such as swords, spears, et cetera. He rarely uses these weapons, however, because of his fears of hurting others. *Aura: His aura, which clearly raises the temperature of any environment, is of a bright golden shade. It can be described as warm and gentle, however, as he suppresses it to a temperature where others can withstand it and can be comfortable in it. He also tends to wrap others in it or use it to protect others and himself, rather than using it offensively. *Armor: In the most dire of situations, Galaxian calls on his armor, which is silver and is full-bodied armor. Unlike his gang members' armor, however, it has no form when it isn't on him. It has a cape that cuts off around his ankles, and is silver in the back and golden in front. *Wings: Galaxian has golden wings that glow in a even brighter shade of gold and a tint of silver. Sides/Alignments * SAMB/The SAMBers * WoFMB/The WoFMBers * His gang * Origins Currently Unknown Flipside? There is a reason why one rarely sees Galaxian take the offensive and focuses more on negotiations and defense: Accidentally unleashing his flipside, which/who is unlike most flipsides that the SAMBers possess, such as Silence (Echo's flipside) and Thorne (Saber's flipside), for instance. Fortunately, Galaxian's Flip Side is not separate from Galaxian, rather just a version of Galaxian when he is very upset, angry, or in a bad mood; namely, when his personality is forced to turn, which isn't often. Therefore, it isn't as much as a "flipside" than a Flip Side of his personality. Technically, though, the Flip Side's name is still Galaxian Explosion. Unless something big happens that makes Galaxian revert back to normal, this Flip Side will stay on. Notice it is not "flipside", but "Flip Side", as in the flip side of Galaxian's personality, which already has many facets to it. Also note that "Flip Side Incident" is different from "Flip Side Encounter"; the former applies to Galaxian in "real life", while the latter is merely for FWRP purposes and for entertainment. If his flip side comes out, his usual personality will never interfere unless he accidentally hurts someone close to him, in which case the flip side immediately retreats, and his usual personality will come back for a while, temporarily, but usually only a few traits, since he has not fully recovered. This is not Galaxian’s personality when he goes cold (that is just the randomness in his personality). When Galaxian does go into this state, it can be hard for him to revert back, depending on the circumstances. Name Galaxian Explosion Alias(es) Galaxian's Flip Side; (WIP) Age Unknown Species Unknown Appearance Galaxian's facial features will not change on appearance too drastically, however, the silver sheen of his hair will fade and it will be entirely black even when there is abundant light. His eyes will become a dark scarlet, glowing in an ethereal way. The light in his eyes will also vanish, leaving them dark and foreboding. Usually in this state, he doesn't bother tying his hair up. However, he also looks more like his actual age and more mature. In this state, any light colors on his clothes change to gray, black, and other dark colors. His normally golden aura will become a shade of dark crimson. His clothing preference is as usual, though, so he still dresses like a person from ancient times or from an anime, and specifically like a general or warrior. Personality In his flipside state, it seems to be Galaxian's personality with the most drastic changes. Like usual, he will be very confident of himself, but he becomes even more of a lone wolf, rarely speaking to others. He will not help others even when they need it. He will seem completely uncaring about what he says. He will not smile at all and if he does, it's more of a smirk or sneer, or fake entirely. He will be more secretive than ever, but he will most definitely not "help others" or have his usual "talkativeness". He goes off by himself, and seems to be cold to everything and everyone. He will be much more serious, though still as observant and analytical as usual, and thinks before doing anything. He is not rash even in this state, though he will insult others more and have little to no qualms about hurting others. Unlike usual, his personality doesn't seem to vary, as he will never be talkative nor outgoing, and more like always aloof. He will not like to smile, talk, nor be with any group of people. He still treats everything like a specimen, though, and won't give up. He is still a perfectionist, gets things done, and is somewhat organized. He will not seem energetic at all. His memory will still be superb, and he will still develop theories and prove them. However, he doesn't seem to overdo anything at this point and stays concise/precise, though still enjoying challenges and thinking. He does not overthink situations in this state. The largest difference is his philosophy and thinking of life. While he is usually bothered by this subject, and perhaps this being even his reason into changing into this state, he will not have any change of expression when hearing about such events, et cetera. Habits In this state, Galaxian has no doubts about going onto the offensive, though he still maintains a fair amount of defense. He still prefers using some extent of civil methods and thinking to get through situations, though he may not always stick to this. He tends to insult others a lot, even if they did not do so first. He makes a lot of cold puns and has a dry and sarcastic sense of humor, if any at all. Other than this, he doesn't seem to have much emotion... He also seems to not care for anything and anyone at all in this state. Powers All the powers Galaxian has remain the same, except in this state he has no hesitation in using many of them. Refer to "Powers" in Galaxian's profile for a more complete list. Abilities/Skills *Weapon Mastery *High Intelligence (as with other SAMBers/flipsides) *Martial Arts *Stealth Mastery *etc. Utilizations While Fighting & in Battle *Equipment/Weapons: Like usual, he tends to use his hands, arms, and legs most of the time for fighting, however, he is capable of using many other weapons, such as swords, spears, et cetera, and in this state, he is much more likely to use his weapons. *Aura: Unlike his usual aura, his aura will become a dark crimson shade, and it also lowers the temperature of any environment drastically, rather than raising it like the usual. Also unlike the usual, he doesn't bother suppressing the temperature change, so it can go to a temperature below what others can usually withstand. It tends to be used for both offensive and defensive purposes and he, namely, doesn't bother protecting anyone with it other than himself. *Armor: Undeniably in this state, Galaxian is much more likely to call on his armor if for no purpose other than his own amusement. The armor is silver and is full-bodied armor. It has a cape that cuts off around the height of his ankles, and is silver in the back and black in front. *Wings: In this state, Galaxian has crimson wings that glow with a dark shade of black. Sides/Alignments * None but to himself * Origins Currently Unknown Flip Side Incidents On September 9th, 2018, Galaxian saw a specific post on the WoFMB concerning an issue regarding life and death, literally. It was about how suicide would be a great solution to overpopulation issues, and mass genocides also taking care of this problem. The content upset him greatly, and he typed out a response which, thankfully, did not go through, due to someone having already reported the post. Galaxian was in a bad mood for the rest of the day, and expected to stay that way, until he saw that he had 500 stars, where he reverted back to his usual state so he could thank the SAMBers. November 10-11, Galaxian is on the brink of having a Flip Side Incident, because of the exchange of two of his friends returning on the SAMB, and in turn, the exchange of a close friend leaving on a game. There are thankfully no other incidents of his Flip Side at this time, though Galaxian may use his Flip Side appearance in RPs (which will not be considered as a true Flip Side Incident. Chnoasmos Backstory WIP, don't believe anything you may see on here :P. Galaxian came from an alternate universe, not the dimension in which the SAMB currently exists, though he was not born there. There, he met the older (and original, and real) versions of Shaka, Camus, Milo, and Shura, and others, whom took him in as a student. However, his birthplace made it so that his time would constantly be warped, and therefore, whatever age he actually is is 8, but actually is unknown, since he remained unaging from that appearance. The place where he resided with his teachers was constantly striving for peace and harmony, and thus, Galaxian was also a warrior of sorts, helping Camus, Shura, Milo, etc., by completing quests and tasks. However, one of these tasks was much harder than others, as it required him to kill one of his masters (and friend). From then on, Galaxian swore to not use violence on the offensive unless necessary. However, it was also this event that sparked a change in Galaxian: His Flip Side state, though at this time, it was unawakened. Continuing on, however, one of Galaxian's other tasks was to find out a rift in the dimension, that happened to come from a parallel universe/galaxy that was practically identical to the current dimension he was in. However, that task went wrong. The person whom he consulted was the only person who could help the situation, however, Galaxian went against the other's wishes by wishing to not obiliterate either universe, but rather merge them together. As punishment, this figure banished Galaxian to the SAMB, seeing that this would be a place where Galaxian would become attached to. Galaxian would only be able to leave the SAMB if he so wished; this would force him to make a choice, either his old home, or his new one. As a constant reminder, this entity also sent Galaxian the child versions of Milo, Camus, Shaka, and Shura, as a reminder that his other home existed as well. As the price for returning, however, these versions of Galaxian's teachers would be destroyed, and in the alternate universe, so would their memories of Galaxian. So, ultimately, Galaxian, to this day, is still torn between choosing: For him to have to stay away from his old home, or for him to return to his old home and never be able to return to his new one again, and consequently, only leave behind the memories of him in the SAMBers' minds, and destroy all those his masters had. In order to prevent Galaxian from somehow breaking out of the SAMB dimension and thwarting his plans, this entity also put a drastic limit on Galaxian's powers, and awakened Galaxian's Flip Side, whom would likely hurt those Galaxian was close to, ironically, when someone close to him was hurt. Writing Works Galaxian writes too many stories at the same time for his own good. This is the list he is working on as of 1/1/19... (Note 4/11/19: Needs to be updated) *Saint Seiya Fanfiction -A Meeting -Atlas -Day of the Dead -End of Childhood (Completed) -Hidden Doubt -Little Terrors -Loss -Man Under the Mask (Completed) -Reminders -Scarlet Needle (WIP) -Tears -Sword and Arrow -Tragic Turning -Water Bearer -Not Just for One Life *SAMB -Fractured (WIP) -Lost Ones (Collaborative Story with Dawn) -Forumfic: For What Was Lost (Pending) -Forumfic: Tribute to Change *Miscellaneous -An unnamed story/novel -An essay about the development of Xi An Province, China (Pending) -Folklore/Mythology -Dream Diary -Song Collections -Schoolwork in general *Brainstorming -An anime RP of some kind, probably a mix of them -Gang member development -Probably more crazy stuff Friends *Fallon *Tiger Strike #7 (aka Tiger) *Rune (formerly known as Swampy) *Starlight Ruewen Random *Echo *Arl *Foggy *Fyre *Seeker *Zia (mostly inactive, last seen August) *Dragolia *Meg (mostly inactive, last seen August) *Samurai/Lahash *Jazzy *Dawn *Jokester *Unicorn *Brine/Ash *Cleaver *Marx *Time Actually, Galaxian considers all the MBers his friends; in fact, he has the very childish philosophy that all people are his friends, other than the ones with malicious intent and/or hurt him/others. Weird Quotes "Yes...I am now the cruel world!" -9/16/18 "Sliding on/across the gym floor is now an established habit of mine." -10/10/18 "Ochitsuite." --To Silence, 10/12/18 "Alternate 100 billion galaxies, did you say? I'm fascinated by them. After all, I came from one of those." -10/19/18 "An easy way to insult others is this; when they're describing you as __, say: 'Those who say others are __, are often that themselves.' Don't say that if they're complimenting you, though. But we're talking about insults, so...that was unnecessary." --10/21/18 "Hello. To what do we owe the honor of your presence?" --Lines to flipsides in flipside introductions/remakes "Can't we do anything better, without hurting each other? Violence never resolves conflicts, it just makes it worse." --Annoying defense line in any situation requiring fighting "I won't allow anything bad to happen to them!" --Regarding the safety of his gang members "Please don't crash this thread...unless you want to get Galaxian Explosion-ed." --11/03/18 "Is it just me, or are people calling me OP? As in the name, not the adjective." -11/14/18 "We have to accept we're not the main character in others' stories." --11/17/18 "I kind of...uh...ellipse-d when you said that..." --11/27/18 "I thought mascara was a type of fish..." --Galaxian's apparently famous quote "State of nature!" --In response to the question "What would life be like without any enforced rules/laws?" "Insults work best when the person in question is actually listening." --12/8/18 "I looked under the bed and found Time...Chronos has taken too much away from us." --A line in a poem "Now serving...GRAT SNOP! To come with a side dish of snop and mascara." --12/9/18 "The best plan comes with considering what to do if the plan goes awry." "BY ORDER OF Galaxian Explosion MARX IS NOT ALLOWED TO EXPLODE" --1/20/19 "fOh" --Galaxian, on GGaD chat, 2/4/19 "Forgiveness is a virtue." ~Galaxian "Just because someone supposedly hurt you doesn't give you permission to hurt him/her/them back." "If everyone could just respect each other, each aspect of everyone else, without forcing adherance upon them, there would be a lot less problems in the world." "It's important to self-reflect in all situations." "Humanity's natural characteristics include selfishness. It's not wrong...it's just that we have to use the time to think about others, too." "Power is for helping others, not just helping oneself." "Everything is perspective. Even the colors we see are perspective." "The fileter's a fish!" "Patience is a virtue. And it's one I don't have." --Galaxian, 2/9/19 "For uWu it's a fluffy chick putting its head down as it pecks at something on the ground--oWo is more like a chicken with wide eyes and looking like you just stole its lunch." --Galaxian, on "oWo" and "uWu" "If you don't, I'll...uh, I'll...I'll do something terrible. I'll make you eat celery!" "It's kind of impossible to be entirely selfless. Strike that, it is impossible. Otherwise, we would starve thinking of giving our own food to those in need." "Guys, I'm not a doorbell." --On GGaD wikia chat, when people continually leave, join, leave again, and repeat "Sorry if you do it but it's foolish and hazardous." Drawings/Excuses for Art Augh Trivia/Notes *His nickname was nominated for the "Most Likely to Be Mispelled" award by Unicorn. *Galaxian keeps on typing "August" as "Auguest". *Galaxian does not cuss in any language, and has a very bad impression of people who do. *Galaxian has a weird sense of humor; for example, he laughs at jokes everyone else doesn't get, and doesn't when everyone else is. *Galaxian is a Saint Seiya fan but watches a lot of anime (those with good plot and characters, and drawing style, of course). Currently (as of November 2018), he has watched Saint Seiya, Akame Ga Kill!, Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul, and Claymore. *Galaxian is a very fast typer but due to his computer being weird, he is driven crazy when his 113 WPM is converted to a 13 WPM. While he is typing this, he has already eaten one whole banana. *Galaxian is given the forum title "Knows How to Make A Nickname Cool" by Alphawolf on the WoFMB, 9/25/18. Fun fact, he read that title wrong, and thought Alpha meant to say "Knows How to Make a Nickname, Cool". *Galaxian is called "The Silent One" in real life, though anyone who actually knows him would know he is anything but "silent". *Galaxian is given the title of "Most Likely to be a Comedian" by Darmidnight because posts "just makes her laugh SOOO hard sometimes even when they are not funny". This contrasts a lot with the above point. *Galaxian's sometimes called funny but he sometimes really isn't. *Galaxian is a major overachiever. Like major, major overachiever. If you can't tell already. :) He also overdoes everything...so let's see how long this trivia list will become. *On Silence's flipside intro remake, Saber (or Kraken, as he was at that time) remarked, "Galaxian is a boy? Dun-dun-dun!", which Galaxian found highly amusing. *Another thing Galaxian found amusing: On a movie trailer for the SAMB, Seeker (Galaxian thinks, he can't remember precisely whom) portrayed Galaxian (Galaxican), with lightning flashing in the background, "Bow down, mortals, for your god has arrived!" Since then, lightning and thunder have become important trademarks for Galaxian's entrance--especially when he's using teleportation. *Galaxian has the habit of giving his OCs Japanese names. *Galaxian also has the habit of accidentally making speeches. *He sometimes uses simple Japanese phrases. Gallery Feel free to add Category:SAMBer Category:MBer Category:SAMBers Category:WoFMBers Category:Active Category:Joined in 2018 Category:Writer/Author Category:Artist